Long Awaited Love
by fmfg
Summary: Carlisle has been single since his changing. He's given up on the idea of love, until he meets Angela in the emergency room. AU: no Esme.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU since Esme wasn't changed, everything else is the same. The Cullens now live in Oregon, two years after they moved away from Forks. Please read and review. **

**Carlisle's point of view:**

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" My little granddaughter's voice yelled as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Renesmee!" I called back as I kneeled onto the tile and held out my arms.

My precious girl ran into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Grandpa!" Renesmee said into my ear.

"Me too, my darling." I smiled and kissed her hair. "What did you learn today?"

"We read Alice and Wonderland today, Grandpa." Ness said as I stood with her arms around my neck. "It was wonderful."

"I enjoy that book."

"Really, Grandpa?" Ness asked in awe.

"Of course, sweetie." I kissed her cheek. "I remember buying it when I was younger, and I believe I read it so many times that I wore out the copy."

"Wow, Grandpa," Ness whispered with amazement, making me laugh. "Will we make dinner together tonight, Grandpa?"

"Of course, sweetie." I set her down. "Macaroni and cheese?"

"May we put hot dogs in it, Grandpa?" She tugged on my hand.

"I think we can, sweet girl."

"Oh, I'm so excited for our date night, Grandpa!" She hugged me tight around my waist, and I patted her head.

"Me too, sweetie."

"She's actually been talking all day about tonight, Dad," Edward said as he entered the kitchen in a suit.

I chuckled. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"We're going to make macaroni and hot dogs, Daddy."

"Boy, your can talk your grandfather into everything." Edward laughed.

"May I go get my bag, Daddy?" Renesmee hugged his waist now. "I can go all by myself. I'll come right back so Grandpa and I can start our date. Please, Daddy, please."

"I suppose, but come straight back, young lady." Edward caressed her hair. "And bring Mommy with you."

"Okay, Daddy!" Ness jogged off as fast as her seven year old legs would take her.

I laughed as I started to pull out the things for dinner.

"She's been talking about tonight nonstop," Edward said. I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the counter. "It was like pulling teeth to get her school work done today."

I laughed. "Definitely had something to look forward to at work."

"Carlisle?" Edward said.

"Yes?" I placed the box of macaroni and cheese on the counter and faced Edward.

"We're … we're worried about you," Edward said. "I know you love spending time with my daughter, and we appreciate this time on our anniversary. We're worried about you."

"Why?" I furrowed my brows. Where was this going?

"You never get out there other than to do things with the family. I think you should get out there," Edward said slowly and made it sound like a question.

"Like dating?" I said.

"Yes," Edward said. "I think it's time for you."

"I don't think she's out there," I said. "I've waited for years and she hasn't come."

"I thought the same," Edward muttered. "So did Jasper."

"Son, I … I just don't think …"

"Just a thought, Dad. I want to see you happy as I've been."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I grinned. "Although, I love being a grandfather."

"Just as much as I love being a father, but you need a mate, Dad." He grinned back as we heard two voices approaching the house, one of them young and the other older. "Speaking of which."

We moved to the porch to see Ness and Bella holding hands as they walked. Bella wore a red, form fitting, strapless dress, and I heard Edward catch his breath. I smiled as Ness waved to me while she carried a duffle bag over her shoulder. I waved back to her. Within moments, the two were up on the porch, Ness hugging me again as Edward took his wife's hand.

"May we make dinner now, Grandpa?" Ness asked eagerly.

"Of course, but you need to tell your mom and dad good-bye first, my dear," I said, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Bye, Mom!" Ness turned and quickly gave her mom a hug before hugging Edward. "Bye, Dad!"

"Listen to your grandfather," Edward said, kissing Ness' head. "Remember to call us before bed."

"Okay, Daddy." She reached up to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." He reached down to give her a kiss.

"I love you, Mom." Ness hugged Bella one more time before her parents left.

"I'll go put this in my room and then meet you in the kitchen, Grandpa," Ness said quickly and she ran up the stairs.

I chuckled as I walked at a slow pace to go into the kitchen. A moment later, Ness came skipping up next to me.

"Shall I wash my hands, Grandpa?" Ness asked.

"That's my girl," I said, smiling at her.

We both washed our hands, and she giggled when I splashed her with water. After making dinner, reading Alice in Wonderland, and watching a movie, I tucked Ness into her bed.

"Good night, Grandpa." She kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my darling. I'll be next door if you need me."

She yawned after I pulled the blankets around her. As I walked out the door, I turned off the light.

I went to my office, just next door to Ness' bedroom; I couldn't stay far away from her. Picking up the latest medical journal I started to read, but ended up rereading the same paragraph over and over. The house, with the exception of Ness' soft breathing, we absolutely quiet. An uneasy, uncomfortable feeling settled into my chest.

With all of my adopted children gone and Ness asleep, I was completely alone. Edward's words of me needing a mate echoed through my mind. For years I'd hope I could find a woman that I could change; someone who'd complete my life and bring me companionship, but I never found her. There were a few times where I thought about perusing a relationship with a human, but here was always something missing. They weren't the woman I was looking for.

The hours slowly crept by as these thoughts swirled through my mind, and eventually the sun started to rise. Just as the sun came up and flooded my office with light, I heard Jasper and Alice approaching, and I pushed my feelings aside. I knew Jasper wouldn't pry, but after Edward's talk, I wanted to keep my feelings a secret.

I stood and put down my unread journal. When I got to the kitchen, Alice and Jasper were pulling out the makings of pancakes; something they made with Ness every Saturday.

"How was your night?" Alice asked as she whirred around the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl, a whisk, and measuring cups.

"Enjoyable. Ness was very excited. She stayed up late, but should be up soon," I replied. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll want you here," Jasper replied. "Her 'date' with her grandpa was all she talked about Thursday during our history lesson."

I chuckled. "We did have a good time."

The phone rang, and I picked up the phone with an inkling of who'd it'd be.

"Dr. Cullen," I said into the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," the voice of a nurse at work said. "Sorry to call you on your day off, but we had a large car accident, and we need you to come in."

My heart sank; I didn't want to leave Ness, knowing she'd be devastated. "Sure. I'll be there in fifteen."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "We'll watch her, Carlisle," Alice said. "She understands."

"I know, but I'll go say goodbye anyway."

I jogged up the stairs to Ness' room, where she slept. I kneeled down next to her bed.

"Ness," I said softly. "Wake up, sweetie."

"Mmmm," she said as she moved and fluttered her eyes opened. "Is it time to get up?"

"No, honey, but I got called into work and I wanted to tell you goodbye," I said preparing myself for her becoming upset.

"Okay, Grandpa. Go help people." She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I will, darling." I kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Grandpa." She kissed my cheek.

"Be good for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, and I'll be home soon," I told her. _I hope,_ I thought to myself.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead, mentally preparing myself for a long shift at work.

"We need you to check in on this woman," a nurse explained as I took off my blood stained grubs. I just gotten out of the second surgery, and one I hated the most; working on a child with severe internal bleeding. "She was taken in from the crash with a large gash on her head, a concussion, and a severely broken leg."

"Has she seen an orthopedic yet?" I asked, following the nurse.

"Yes, she doesn't have to have surgery, but her head needs to checked out and be cleared to leave," the nurse, Lucy, explained.

"Were any of her family members …?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, there were four others in the car with her, only the child survived, and she's in critical condition," Lucy said.

"Has anyone told her yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Let me know if you need help."

She gave me a smile of sympathy. I loved my job and helping humans, but we all loathed this part of this job. The heart break of seeing people hearing the devastating news, especially with more than one person. I picked up the clip board explaining her injuries, which didn't give much more information other than her name, Angela.

"Good afternoon, Angela," I said pulling back the curtain to revile the young woman with large brown eyes.

My heart caught in my through at I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were pulling me forward, to pull her close and hold her close to my heart. I blinked at my unusual feelings. Never had I once had feelings for a woman, let alone a patient.

"Dr. Cullen?" she whispered.

"Yes …" I cleared my throat.

"You're Edward and Alice's father." Her face scrunched up as she tried to sit up.

"Wait." I moved to her side and held her shoulder, stopping her from sitting up.

"How … you look the same," she whispered. "I don't …"

I thought quickly. I vaguely remembered that she went to the school with the children, but she'd grown up and turned into a beautiful, young woman.

"You've got a concussion," I said, distracting her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," she said, softly.

"That's understandable," I replied, pulling out my light pin to check her reflexes. "I'd like to run a few tests, and then you may go home."

"I'd like to see my family," she said as she followed the light with her beautiful eyes.

I stayed silent as I finished my battery of tests, taking in her appearance. She was thin, but not overly so. Her narrow face were taken up by her large eyes and lips. I tried not to stare and stay focused on my task at hand, but I was struggling. This couldn't be like this, this easy, not after Edward talked to me about just this very thing. Could she be … Edward knew right after talking with Bella, as did Jasper and Emmett, that they'd found their mate, but I didn't believe it'd be this easy.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I put my tools away and pulled up a chair. My heart broke as those brown eyes watched me.

"I'm afraid I have some news, Angela," I said softly.

Without blinking Angela said, "They're gone, aren't they?"

"Yes," I replied, "with the exception of the child."

She stared at her hands in silence for several long moments, and I let her process my words. She didn't cry or respond the way most did when hearing the news of a death in the family- she just remained silent.

"May I see her?" she asked.

"See who?"

"My niece, Sarah," she replied, looking up at me with pain in her eyes.

"Yes, of course," I say, "but let me make sure she's stable. I worked on her earlier this morning. She had some internal bleeding."

"Will, she be … okay?" Angela asked.

"She should be, but there were some complications which will cause some problems later down the road."

She nodded looking down at her hands again. My fingers twitch to reach out to her, take her hand in mine, to comfort her.

"I'll be right back," I said. "I'll make sure you'll see her."

"Thank you," she whispered as I left. It sounded so numb, that I wanted to turn and take her in my arms. Soon, I knew she's go from numb to heart-wrenching brokenness. I've seen it so many times.

I quickly walked down the hall, but it was too slow for my taste. I wanted to run down to the little girl's room and back to Angela's side. Stepping into the pediatric intensive unit, I picked up Sarah's paper work, which was thick with well documented notes. Since I worked on her, she's been given many medications to keep her stable. I stepped inside, where Lucy was changing her IV liquids.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Stable," Lucy replied without taking her eyes off of me. "I think she'll make it, but you and I both she has a long recovery in front of her."

"Is she well enough for a visitor?" I asked.

"Yes, but I thought she didn't have anyone after …."

"It's Angela," I explained. "She's her niece."

"Poor girls," Lucy whispered and sighed.

"Very much so," I said quietly. "I'll bring Angela right over."

I stepped out of the room, grabbed a wheel chair, and made my way back to Angela's room to find her still sitting up in bed, but this time her eyes were red. The sight made my heart ache for her, and once again, I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her I wouldn't let anything like this ever happen like this again.

"You'll be able to see your niece now," I said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"May I?" I said stepping up to her and holding out my arms.

She nodded, and I gently lifted my arms. A rush of unexplained affection rushed through me.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," I whispered.

"I will," she whispered, looking at me, searching my face.

I gently lowered her to the wheelchair. When she left my arms, a loneliness settled into my chest. I ignored it as I attached her IV to the wheelchair. Walking slowly, I pushed her to where her niece rested.

"Can you tell me what happened to Sarah?" Angela whispered.

"She had some internal bleeding," I explained. "We had to go in to stop it. We got the bleeding to stop, but during surgery her heart stopped briefly. We don't know they kind of damage this did, but there will be some kind of brain damage."

She was silent as I pushed her into Sarah's room. Sarah lay perfectly still, with many tubes coming from her body.

"Oh," Angela said. "Oh, you precious, little girl."

I stopped the chair by the bed, and Angela reached her hand out to her niece.

"It's okay. Touch will be good for her," I explained.

Angela took the little hand and she leaned her bandaged head forward to kiss the hand. "I'm so sorry, my little bug."

Her shoulders started to shake as she rested her forehead on Sarah's hand, making my teeth grind together. Her sob where literally tearing through me as if someone was stabbing my insides. Lucy crouched down beside Angela, something that I badly wanted to do myself, but I couldn't be unprofessional or scare her. Lucy talked to Angela quietly, which helped calm the young woman down. After a few moments, Angela sat up with red eyes, making me shutter internally.

"Will you take me back to my room?" she whispered.

"Of course," I said, stepping forward.

"Thank you," Angela said to Lucy.

"No problem, sugar." Lucy smiled at Angela.

I pushed the wheelchair down the hallway, both of us quiet. I stopped us beside her bed.

"Do you have a place to go to and someone to watch you?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"No …" she said with tears in her eyes. "My family is now …"

"Is there someone who could pick you up and watch over you?"

"I don't have anyone." She swallowed hard. "I just moved here after graduating."

"Would you object one of my daughters helping you?" I asked quietly.

Angela shook her head.

"Good. It's important that you aren't alone with your concussion."

She nodded and yawn. "May I lay down for a little while?"

"Of course." I lifted her up and place her into the bed again as Angela's eyes drooped.

"Sleep," I said touching her hair. "I'll be back."

She fell asleep as I stepped away from her. After watching her for a moment, I turned and left the small room. I froze as I heard Alice's voice at the front desk.

"Yes, hello," she said. "I'm here to bring my dad his lunch. He forgot it."

"Alice?" I said before anyone else could say anything.

"Hi, Dad," she said cheerfully as she held up a lunch bag. "You forgot this."

"May I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled widely.

I led her into my office after turning on my pager just in case one of my patients (or more importantly, Angela) needed me. We walked up to my office, and I could tell Alice was brimming with excitement over something.

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle," Alice brimmed. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier, but this is perfect. I see things going quickly, and …"

"Whoa, Alice slow down," I said. "What are you talking about?"

"Angela's your mate," Alice said smiley.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Angela's point of view:**

My eyes fluttered open to a clean, white room that I didn't recognize. My body felt stiff, and it took me a moment to remember why; I was in the hospital and my mom, brother-in-law, and sister were gone now. I was left alone in this world with nothing by my niece. A few tears escaped my eyes as I remembered my loss. How would I care for Sarah now? I didn't have much money, just enough from my grandmother's passing to buy a modest house and to live off of until I found a job, but now I'd have to care for a sick girl by myself. _Alone._ The tears flowed for a while, and I didn't stop them, even though they made my headache worse.

After they stopped, Dr. Cullen came in. My heart clenched at the sight of him. The stupid high school crush I had on him was apparently still there, even after four years of college. How could I still liked him? It was stupid even-I didn't even know the man, but he made my heart race and my palms sweat. His eyes looked at me with concern, not pity luckily; I don't think I could've handled that.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked softly, pulling out his pen light again, and I nodded. "Just the same tests as before, then Alice is here to take you home and stay with you for the night, if that's all right with you."

"She wouldn't mind?" I asked softly. I liked Alice. She was a little strange, stranger than the rest of the Cullens, but she was always nice and friendly.

"She wouldn't mind." Dr. Cullen smiled at me, making my heart leap out of my chest. "She was actually wanting to catch up."

"She's a nice girl," I said, "and I appreciate the help from her."

"Well, everything seems clear," Dr. Cullen said. "You need to get plenty of rest and sleep. I want you to come in the day after tomorrow so I can check up on you."

"May I come in to see Sarah tomorrow?" I asked, and he hesitated. "Please; she's all I have now."

"Of course," he said. "Don't stay too long though. You need that rest after your injuries."

I nodded as he explained a few more instructions and gave me a list of prescriptions that I needed to pick up.

"Here is a wheelchair for you to go in," Dr. Cullen said, pushing the chair up next to the bed.

"Thank you," I replied.

I moved my sore body to the edge of the bed, and tried to lift myself onto the chair, but I couldn't hold my strength up.

"May I help you?" Dr. Cullen asked quietly.

I nodded, and my breath out of me when he put his arms around me. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore my thumping heart, but my breath immediately left me when I looked up at him. His warm, rich golden eyes were staring into mine. I grabbed onto his shirt, biting my lip as his arms held me. I could've stayed there forever, but he gently put me down into the chair all too soon.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Dr. Cullen replied. I swore his hands lingered for a little too long, but that was my stupid mind, playing tricks on me. "Are you ready?"

_No,_ I thought, _Two days without seeing you is too long. _

My stupid girlish infatuation. I nodded and he pushed the chair out of the room.

"Oh, Angela, I'm so glad to see you again," Alice said cheerfully. "Although, I wish it wasn't this way."

I blinked, looking up at my former classmate and smiled at her. She hadn't changed much, just like Dr. Cullen. Must've been part of the reason … I shut that thought away. I refused to look into the oddness of Cullens; it really wasn't any of my business.

"It's nice to see you too," I said softly.

"Anything else I need to know, Dad?" Alice smiled at Dr. Cullen, who now stood beside me.

"Not that I can think of," he replied.

"Would it be okay if I took a shower when I get home?" I blurted out. "I feel pretty grimy."

"I … uh, um …" Dr. Cullen stammered. "Of course. I, um just make sure you don't get your cast or bandage wet. Alice, I'll be right back with a list of things that you can use."

"Sure, Dad." Alice smiled at Dr. Cullen as if she knew something I didn't.

He cleared his throat. "I'll see you soon, Angela." And with that, he was gone.

My heart sank as I watch him walk away. A few moments later, a nurse brought us list of things I could use.

"Shall we?" Alice asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. After running to the drug store, we grabbed my medication and medical supplies, we made our way to my house. We talked quietly, getting caught up.

"Yes, Bella and Edward have a daughter, Renesmee," Alice said. "Edward's taking online classes so he can take care of Ness."

"Wow," I replied. "What about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"School, along with Jasper and I," I replied.

"And you all chose to live together?" I asked.

"Yes, we're all very close," Alice explained. "Most likely because we didn't have a stable home until Carlisle took us in."

"I wish I had a big family. Especially now," I said, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Alice whispered.

"Thank you," I said, "and thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends."

"Oh, just in here," I said pointing to my neighborhood. "Last house on the left."

"Okay," Alice grinned. "Oh this is such a cute house!"

"Thanks," I replied. "It's small, but it works for me."

She pulled into the driveway and quickly pulled out a wheelchair. I opened the door and pushed out my legs outside the door. Alice put her arm around me, pulling me up. Spinning on my good left leg, I turned and lowered myself into the chair.

"Here are the keys," I said, fishing them out of my pants pocket once we reached the front door; one of the few things that was salvaged from the crash.

"Thanks." Alice took them and opened the front door.

She pushed me inside the dark house. Things felt lonely. Everything was dark with my meager belongings thrown around the house. The house represented me starting a new life near my family, and that was crashing down around my ears. Pushing back my tears, I wheeled myself into the living room and place my keys onto an end table.

"I'm feeling a little tired," I said. "Would you okay on your own so I can lay down?"

"Sure," Alice replied. "May I bring my overnight bag in?"

"Sure. There's a guest room right next to mine, and feel free to watch some TV."

"Okay, and I'll order some pizza when you're up. I'm starving."

"Sure," I replied. "Maybe wake me in an hour or two?"

"I'll see you in a few," Alice said, smiling at me as if she knew something.

I wheeled myself into my room. Using what little strength I had, I moved onto my large bed, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. The next night and day was spent a lot of time resting, sleeping, or talking with Alice. I was surprised how much we had in common, and I wished I'd gotten to know her better during our time in high school. I had a feeling we'd become close friends now, much like she'd said earlier. The next morning, after a much needed shower, Alice drove me to the hospital.

"Nervous?" Alice asked as she glanced at me.

I was wringing my hands. "More than I could put into words. I keep thinking what if Sarah became worse last night, or what if she needed another surgery."

"Dad would've called before to let you know," Alice reassured. "Or at least after."

"That's good to know." I sighed and tucked a strained of hair behind my ear. "I still hope she's okay. Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"You'll have to ask them," Alice said after hesitating. "She did go through a lot."

I sighed and prayed that she was okay. What seemed like a moment later, I was sitting by her side. She, luckily, hadn't become worse, but she hadn't woken up yet. I held her hand as I talked with her.

"I love you very much, Sarah." I kissed her hand. "Try to get better, little bug, so we can be a family again."

I sat up, brushing away the tear that escaped as another doctor came into the room.

"Good, you're here," he said, smiling and took the seat across Sarah's bed. "I wanted to let you know her condition."

"Okay," I whispered, my throat dried up.

"We've kept her under sedation so her body can truly heal," the doctor explained. "Tomorrow, we'd like to wake her up."

"What should I expect from her recovery?" I asked.

"We aren't sure," the doctor replied honestly. "We won't be sure the extent of damage will have had when her heart stopped. It's very likely she'll have some kind of mental disability because of it."

My heart sank at the thought. She lost her parents and she may have to suffer from this kind of challenge.

"Is there anything I can do the help?" I asked quietly.

"Make sure you're here tomorrow," the doctor said. "If she's coherent, it'd be good for her to see a familiar face."

"Of course," I replied.

The doctor left, and I spent a few more moments holding Sarah's hand, but eventually I became tired. I slowly pushed myself out of the room without looking up.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say, and I looked up to find Bella standing shyly with Alice. I was taken aback for a moment; Bella looked a lot like the Cullens now from the pale skin to the circles under her eyes. She must've been …

"Hi, Bella." I tried smiling, but my lips wouldn't move.

"I thought I'd come and keep you and Alice and company today," Bella said. "That if you don't mind another house guest."

"I don't mind," I said quietly. I didn't say it, but I was so glad that I didn't have to be alone. I knew I'd go into a dark place if I was left alone.

"Shall we get some lunch?" Bella asked.

I nodded as I pushed myself out of the hospital and Alice's car. I pulled myself into the car, and we drove to a little café.

"I think I'll have the roast beef," Alice said as we eyed the menu at the counter. "I hope it's rare though."

Bella snorted. "Or they have hamburgers and we could just ask them to be rare."

"What are you going to get, Angela?" Alice asked.

"A hamburger sounds good," I said. "I think I'll take mine to be well done though."

We ordered and moved to a table to wait for our food. Sipping my soda, I enjoyed eating with friends as I rested my broken leg on the chair next to me.

"So, you and Edward have a daughter?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella smiled. "I thought we wouldn't be able to have kids. It kinds of runs in the family, but we have our little miracle."

"That's wonderful," I said, smiling at my friend.

"Thank you. So, Alice told me you just graduated?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I got my literature, and I hope to become an editor."

Our conversation stopped as they brought our food out.

"I can see you being wonderful at that," Bella said. "You were always a better writer than me."

"Thanks." I took a bite of food, which tasted amazing. "What are you two studying?"

"I'm going into history," Alice said. "Jasper managed to drag me into it."

"I'm just getting my liberal arts degree," Bella added. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet, and Ness keeps me on my toes."

"I bet. Could I see a picture?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said. "I just got one of her second birthday, actually."

Bella pulled out her wallet, opened it, and handed me a picture of a beautiful little girl. Her red hair was curly and her brown eyes were full of warmth and happiness.

"Oh, she's precious," I said, handing Bella her picture back.

"Thank you," Bella said. "We've been very blessed."

"When Sarah gets better, maybe we can have the girls get together?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful." Bella wiped her face with a napkin. "She doesn't make many friends, being homeschooled."

After talking for over an hour, we went to my house. I was ready for a nap and my eyes were dropping. Once we got back, I left Alice and Bella in the living room and rolled myself to my room and laid down. When my eyes opened again, I found the room dark. I must've been more tired than I thought I was.

As I moved to my wheelchair, I heard Alice talking quietly.

"Yes, Dad, she's fine," Alice was saying. "She actually just took a nap and is waking up now."

She was silent for a moment. "No, she doesn't know, but like I told you she's already putting things together."

_What does that mean? _

**Reviews are lovely. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle's point of view:**

Time had never gone by so slow in my life. Two days seemed like a hundred years. I'd even gone to work early today, I was so eager to see her. The only thing that kept my sanity was the steady stream of people coming into the ER today, and there weren't any major injuries to deal with. A few broken bones, stiches, or other minor injuries.

When I finally caught her sent and heard her voice, I nearly ran to the waiting room. I swallowed as her scent became closer to where I was filling out paper work. I desperately tried to ignore her, but it was impossible. I looked up to see her being wheeled by one of the nurses. She looked amazing and beautiful. Clearing my throat, I looked down at my paper work.

"Dr. Cullen." I looked up to see Lucy standing there. "Angela is back to be checked out and have her stiches looked at."

"Thank you, Lucy." I put down my finished paper work and walked to her small room.

When I pulled back the curtain, I found her sitting on the waiting table. Her brown eyes drew me in again, and it was if the world stopped. I wondered if that would ever stop.

"Hello, Angela," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, thank you." She smiled at me, making my frozen heart leap.

"That's good to hear. Has anything changed or become worse?"

"No, and Alice and Bella have been great company," Angela admitted as I tested her eyes again. "I'm so grateful that I don't have to go through this alone."

"We'd never you alone," I told her without thinking. "I wouldn't allow it."

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't place; hope maybe. We continued the tests in silence, and I pulled out the supplies to clean her wound site. After turning to focus on her stiches, I was aware of how close we were. I swallowed as I cleaned her stiches; not that it needed it but wasn't willing to take a risk with my girl.

"They're going to wake Sarah up today," Angela said, looking up at me with a worry look.

"Yes," I replied as I put the bandage over her stiches. "She's doing well with recovering, but we'll have to see how she does when she's awake."

"How do you think she'll do?" Angela whispered.

"It's hard to tell," I told her honestly. "I've seen a wide range of recoveries. Some are able to go to normal life, while others don't get back much of their functions back because of the damage caused to their brain. We'll have to see."

"Is … is there some kind of help I can get. Like a class I can go to, if she's not able to function normally?"

"We'll be able to help you a lot," I said. "Especially if she needs physical or occupational therapy. You'll be able to help her at home with those. If there are cognitive impairments, I know there was some excellent schools where she can go to help her learn what she's able to."

I sat next to her after put my supplies away. "This is just too much."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and without thinking, I took her in my arms. Sobs racked through her body as I rocked our bodies back and forth. I knew I'd be in huge trouble of losing my job and putting the family in danger, but I didn't care. She needed me, and I wouldn't let her go as she clung to me.

"Shhh, Angela, I'm here," I whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"You can't know that," she said through her tears. "My mom and sister are gone and I'm left alone with a sick child."

"You aren't alone," I whispered in her ear. "I'm here with you, through everything."

She slowly stopped crying, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I swallowed hard as I looked into her eyes. She flushed slightly, making me realize how close we were.

"Sorry," I muttered as I pulled away. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem." My eyes searched her as I grabbed a Kleenex without bothering to look away from her beautiful face. "We'd better get down to Sarah. She'll be awake soon."

"Okay." She wiped her face as I rolled her down to Sarah's room where there where the nurse was waiting outside for us.

"Good, you're here." The nurse talked gently, something was wrong, but not seriously so. "The doctor pulled her off of the medication, and she's awake now. She's able to make eye contact when we're talking with her, but she isn't verbal."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"There could be damage on her communication area of the brain," she responded. "We aren't sure."

"May I see her?"

"Yes. We think it'll be good for her." The nurse stepped aside as I wheeled her in.

Sarah was still hooked up to many machines, but not as many as before. She was blinking as she lay in her bed, looking confused. I wished Edward was here; he'd be able to tell me what was wrong with her quicker than the medical tools we had. They were much too slow for Angela's peace of mind.

Pulling the chair up to the bed, I put the brakes on the bed and helped Angela to stand on her good leg.

"Hello, little bug. It's Aunt Angela." Angela caressed Sarah's hair. Much like the nurse said, Sarah looked at Angela. "I'm here, my sweet girl."

Sarah started to make moaning noises as if she was trying to talk back.

"Yes, my little bug. I'm here. I love you very much," Angela said. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Sarah moaned again as Angela pulled away.

"Thank you for talking to me. We're going to go home soon, okay."

"Angela, do you mind if I talk with Sarah?"

"No," Angela said, sitting slowing in the wheelchair.

Sarah made another moaning sound as she lost sight of her aunt.

"I'm right here, little bug." Angela took Sarah's hand. "Dr. Cullen is going to run a test on you. He's going to help you."

I moved to Angela's left and smiled at Sarah. "Hello, Sarah. How are you feeling today?"

Sarah moaned a little.

"I understand," I told her. "Will you give my hand a squeeze?"

She looked at me as I put my hand in hers, but she didn't move for a long time.

"Squeeze his hand, little bug," Angela encouraged.

I felt her fingers flutter, which made me smile. "Yes, keep it up, Sarah," I encouraged.

She moaned and the movement stopped.

"Good job, sweetie." I smiled down at her. "You're a hard worker, aren't you?"

She moaned again and the corners of her mouth pulled back as if she was trying to smile at me.

"You rest now, pretty girl," I told her softly. "I'll make sure your aunt gets plenty of rest, okay. May I come visit you tomorrow?"

Sarah moaned again, making Angela laugh. "Are you enjoying your talk with Dr. Cullen, little bug."

She laughed again, making me feel light.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, squeezing her hand. "You work on moving your hand."

"I love you, Sarah." Angela stood up again and kissed Sarah's head.

I pushed her to the emergency room, looking for my daughters to take her home.

"I wonder where Bella and Alice are," I muttered to myself.

"I'm going to get a cab home," Angela said. "I've kept them for long enough."

I blanched at the thought. What if they cab driver took advantage? What if she fell while she was at home, making her injuries worse?

For the second time today, I found myself doing something I'd never thought I would with a patient. "I'm actually about to get off. Please let me take you home."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience," she whispered.

"You're never an inconvenience," I replied firmly.

Angela turned bright red.

"I'll be back in five minutes," I said, touching her shoulder. "Don't go anywhere."

She nodded, and I turned to go grab my things from my office, including paper work I could do tonight. Walking back to Angela, I found her sitting out by the exit.

"Are we ready, Angela?" I asked as I stepped up next to her.

"Yes. It's been a trying day." Angela gave me a small smile. "I'm glad to see Sarah awake and responding."

"It's reassuring that she'll have a better future than most." I started pushing her toward my car. "She'll have a long recovery though. She'll start seeing the speech pathologist soon, either tonight or tomorrow."

"What will they do?" I she asked as headed toward my car.

"Work on her communication," I explained. "She's very good, and I've seen many children respond wonderfully to her. I also recommend that she gets an MRI because we need to see how her brain is functioning; that will tell us what kind of cognitive issues we'll face with her."

"I'm going to meet with the lawyers tomorrow," I said quietly. "I'm going to adopt Sarah and go through the other … other things."

I stopped her by the passenger's door and moved in front of her. On a whim, I moved around to face her and kneeled down.

"Would you like me to be there? Or one of the girls?" I took her hands in mine.

"I'd like you there," she whispered after a moment. "I …"

She didn't finish her sentence, but I could tell in her eyes that she didn't want to be alone. She needed me there.

"I'll be there." I squeezed her hands and stood up.

Bringing out my keys, I unlocked the door and opened it for Angela. She pushed her body up. When she wobbled, my hand dashed out to steady her. I put it on her lower back, and I felt goose bumps raise on her skin.

"Thank you," she whispered while looking over her shoulder.

"Any time."

She slowly moved around to where she sat down, resting her broken leg out in front of her. I put the wheelchair into the trunk and quickly got into the car. After starting the car, I put on my seatbelt and pulled out of my parking space. We drove in comfortable silence; and I watched Angela's eyes droop as we drove to her place.

After pulling into the driveway, I turned off the car.

"We're here, Angela," I said gently and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hmmm." She sat up and yawned. "Would …"

"Would?" I replied.

"I know … I mean would you like to stay for dinner?" She put her hair behind her ear. "I'd like you to stay."

"I'd enjoy it." I beamed as I got out of the car.

We moved inside the house and I turned on the lights.

"I think I'll order out," Angela said. "Does Chinese sound okay?"

"I'm up for whatever. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Could you get some water?" She picked up a laptop. "I'll look up the menu for a good place I know."

"Alright."

I moved into her modest kitchen and quickly found two glasses. After filling them with water, I went back into the living room. I froze in my tracks when I saw her. She was so beautiful.

"Carlisle? Do you know what you want?" She looked up at me.

"I'll just have what you're having," I said.

"Okay. I haven't had Chinese food in ages," she said, picking up her phone.

I sat in the chair next to hers; I couldn't stay far away from her. I put the glass of water on the end table, earning a smile from Angela as she put the phone next to her ear. Within a few minutes, Angela ordered and hung up.

"They said it would take about twenty minutes," she said. "Thank you for coming to stay with me."

"No problem." I smiled at her.

"Would you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked quietly.

"I would rather talk with you," I blurted out, making her blush.

"Okay." She fidgeted. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Alice said you got your degree in English and literature?" I said.

"Yes. I want to be an editor, and I just need to get a job at a publishing company first." She smiled as she talked.

"What made you want that?" I asked.

"Well … I love to read, and I enjoy looking into the written language. My friends in high school would tease me about it sometimes when I'd help them with their work because I'd have them fix almost every sentence." She smiled at the memory.

"Are there any publishing companies in town?" I asked.

"A few, but there are also a few companies that allow you to work online as well. I think that maybe easier with Sarah, especially if since we may have a lot of appointments to go to." She put her hand on her cast.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I asked.

"A little, but it'll go away when I elevate it."

"Should I pull the ottoman over?"

"I'd really appreciate it." She smiled at me.

I moved it closer and sat in the chair next to her.

"So, I have a question," she said shyly.

"Go ahead." I leaned forward.

"Is it weird being a grandfather so young?"

I laughed. "A little, but I enjoy it. Ness is a beautiful, precious little girl."

"Alice seems to think the same. You've built an amazing family," she said.

"Thank you. My kids, my kids mean a lot to me."

"Alice seems to adore you," she said.

"Yes. We're very close," I admitted.

"I hope that Sarah and I will be close, too. I've been thinking that I want her as my daughter now. It's important for her to have a mother." She bit her lip.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"A little. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"No parent does. I adopted Edward when we were both very young." I reached out and took her hand. "We went through some tough times, but he's a good kid."

"You're a good father too, a good man." She smiled as I caressed her skin with my thumb.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

I sighed when I heard a car stop outside and the smell of Chinese came from outside. I didn't want anything to disrupt our talk. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Standing, I pulled out my wallet.

"Wait. I'll pay," Angela said.

I looked over my shoulder at her. "I'll pay for it. I'd never let a beautiful young lady pay for her dinner."

She blushed and I opened the door to reveille a greasy haired teenage holding a bag of Chinese food. After paying, I took the bag and turned toward Angela as I closed the door.

"Should I grab plates?" I asked.

"Of course not." She smiled at me. "It's better to eat them out of the container."

"I'll take your lead then," I said, and put the bag on the floor next to me. I pulled out the top box and handed it to Angela before I handed her a fork.

She popped her box. "Hmm, egg rolls. I haven't had one of these in ages."

"Are they good?" I asked.

"The best."

She took a bite and smiled at me as I opened my box.

"You know," she said timidly. "You don't have to eat, if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because you don't eat food." She bit her lip as she studied me. "Alice told me."

**I'm a fan of cliffhangers. Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angela's point of view: **

"Because you don't eat food," I said. "Alice told me."

I studied his face as he looked at me. Fear ran through me when he looked down. What if he left as we were just getting to know each other? I needed him here. Even though we were getting to know each other, I felt a closeness to him for some strange reason.

"How much did she tell you?" Carlisle asked when he looked up.

"Almost everything," I replied. I took a small bite of egg roll. "That you're a vampire, and that you feed on animals."

He swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I wish she hadn't told you," he said softly.

"Why?" I asked. I used a napkin to wipe off my hand.

"I'm not ready yet," he replied.

"Why?" I asked firmly again.

"I … I wanted to take things slow," he whispered. "You're very … important to me."

"You're important to me too." I took a bite and thought for a moment as we were silent. "I'm glad I know."

"It's dangerous."

"Yes, but … but I thought. I mean Alice said that …"

"What did Alice say?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Well, I heard her talking to you on the phone, and I confronted her about it. Alice explained your family's safe because you feed on animals." I bit my lip as I picked up my fork. "I sort of knew about you and your family being, well different, for a lack of a better word. I had to know. I guess it was foolish of me."

"No, not foolish. Alice did tell me that you'd know, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. I didn't imagine you'd take it so calm. At least Bella knew Edward for a while before she figured it out."

"How long did it take her?" I asked curiously.

"Several months, and part of it was because Edward is stubborn."

"I have known you for several years though," I pointed out.

"This is true, and I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out." Carlisle chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You let me drive you home and invited me in even though you know what I am." He shook his head.

"Yes, I did." I smiled at him as I picked up my fork to eat a bite of noodles.

"You are a strange woman." He smiled at me, making my stomach flip.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"In our situation, no." He closed his box of food. "I'll just put this in the fridge."

"Perfect. I love leftovers."

"Did you tell me you knew about me being a vampire so you'd get leftovers?"

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed at me and reached out to squeeze my hand. I flipped my hand over. It was covered in greasy food, but I didn't care. He didn't seem to mind either as he threaded his fingers with mine.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said quietly. "And I don't mind being your reason for leftovers."

I laughed and grew serious. "No one's ever told me that I'm beautiful before."

"I'm glad I got the honor." He smiled. "Shall I put this in the fridge?"

"Yes, please."

He winked at me before standing and went into the kitchen. I ate my food as I heard the fridge open and close.

"Have you taken your medication yet?" Carlisle called from the kitchen.

"Not yet," I replied.

Hearing the sound of medication bottles being opened and, what I assumed, pills being poured out, I smiled to myself. Carlisle was in my kitchen, _taking care _of me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Here you are, Angela." He came back into my small living room, holding out pills in his hand.

"Thank you." I said taking the pills. "I may eat a little bit more before taking them. They make me sleepy."

"Your body needs to sleep, Angela." He grinned at me.

"Of course. You'd know best, Dr. Cullen." I smiled at him as I got another bite of noodles to eat.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I smiled sheepishly at him, earning a smile back.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of." I took a sip of water and found my bravery. "Just, just more conversation."

"I can do that." He smiled at me.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions about your past?" I asked.

"Might as well. It seems I can't hide anything from you." He leaned back and crossed his legs, making him look human.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He looked confused.

"Look so human?"

"I've been practicing for a very long time. I knew I had to pick up human habits, so I could blend in." He shrugged. "I don't think about it anymore."

"When were you changed?"

"About 1663. I was about 23."

It took my mind a moment to calculate his age, and I swallowed hard.

"Are you okay? I hope my age isn't a problem when it comes to us."

"No," I replied. "My dad always teased me about liking older men."

I took another bite of food, my mind reeling.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why animal blood?"

"I didn't want to end human life. It's so important, and I always wanted to go into helping people. That's something I remember doing even when I was a human, which is rare for us to remember after the change," he explained.

"Must be hard, living all of those years. Alice told me Edward wasn't changed until about a hundred years ago."

"It was, for a very long time. Now I have a house full of children, and even a granddaughter."

"Must be nice." I closed my now empty food box and put it into the plastic bag sitting between us.

"It is. I love it very much." He smiled at me. "Now it's time for your medication, my dear."

My heart swelled at the term of endearment. "If I must."

"Doctor's orders." He gave me a wide smile.

I giggled as I picked up the pills and swallowed each one. I frowned when Carlisle looked at his watch.

"I must be getting home." Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "I wish I could stay for longer."

"Me too," I admitted.

"I really enjoyed getting to know you more." Carlisle took my hand. "May I take you out somewhere after we get done with the lawyers?"

I'd never felt two stronger emotions at once. On one hand, I felt excitement and joy that he wanted to take me somewhere, but I felt sadness that I'd have to go through my family affairs.

"I'd really enjoy that. Thank you for being here for me," I told him with seriousness. "Thank Alice and Bella too."

My heart started to leap out of my chest as he took both of my hands. "It's my pleasure, Angela. I've really enjoyed getting to know you, and I hope that you feel the same."

He pulled both of my hands up and kissed the top of my knuckles, leaving me breathless.

"I really have enjoyed it," I whispered back. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"I do, as well."

He ran his fingers over my skin, and goose bumps rose over my skin. How did he have this effect on me?

"I was wondering something, before you go," I said quietly.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Did you mean what you said at the hospital?" I whispered back.

"Mean what?"

"That you wouldn't leave me?"

"Yes. I care very much to about you. I have to admit, I'd like to become more than friends, eventually, if I can be so honest," Carlisle said, giving my hands a squeeze.

"I'm glad you are," I said. "And I'm surprised you aren't running away from me."

"Why?"

"Any time I've been this honest with a guy, he's run away, so I think I might scare you away."

He laughed. "If you can handle me being a vampire, then I can handle anything you have to share."

I took a quick breath in. "Then I have to admit that I've liked you for some time."

He smiled widely at me. "I'm glad you told me. I quite like you, as well."

I turned red again and then yawned.

"I better let you get to bed," Carlisle replied. "Plus I've promised Renesmee that I'd read her a book."

"Well, you better go then." I squeezed his hands.

"What time will the lawyers be here?" He asked.

"At ten." I sighed.

"I'll see you at nine then. Shall I bring breakfast?"

"That would be nice." I smiled. "I'll have a hard time cooking with this leg."

"I understand. Goodnight, Angela."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

That night I dreamed of cold, large arms holding me as I slept.

The next morning, I woke early and carefully took a shower. By the time I was dressed and finishing up my makeup, I heard a knock on the door. I slowly wheeled myself to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was Dr. Cullen, wearing jeans and a polo T-shirt. He looked handsome.

"Good morning, Carlisle." I smiled up at him.

"Good morning." He held up a large bag and a cup of coffee. "I wasn't sure what type of bagel you liked, so I brought a dozen of different types."

"That was very thoughtful of you." I pushed myself back in the chair. "Come in, please."

"Thank you."

He stepped inside and we moved to the small table in the dining room.

"How was your evening?" he asked as I pulled up to the table.

"All right." I smiled at him as he got me a plate. "I read some after you left, but didn't get much done because I went to bed soon after."

"Good." He smiled at me as he took a chair across from me. Part of me felt disappointed that he didn't sit next to me.

"How was your night? Did you read to Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yes. We read Alice in Wonderland."

"Isn't she a little young for that?" I asked.

"She's very smart for her age," Carlisle explained as I pulled out a plain bagel. "The vampire genes makes her very intelligent."

"I can't wait to meet her." I spread some cream cheese onto my bagel.

"Bella told me that you'd like Sarah to meet her." Carlisle smiled at me. "It would be good for her to meet other children, and I'm sure it'll be good for Sarah."

"I just hope she's able to do some normal things as a kid."

"We'll make it special for her," Carlisle promised.

I took a bite of bagel and then of coffee. "Mmm. This coffee is so good."

"Alice told me what you liked," Carlisle said sheepishly.

"Were you asking?"

"Maybe just a little." He looked embarrassed.

"You're sweet." I smiled back at him.

**Please review. Let me know what you think of the dialogue! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's point of view: **

I sighed as I closed the door to the lawyers. _What a long day, _I thought. We'd been with the lawyers for six hours. I turned to see Angela looking down at her lap, a tear dripped down onto it.

"Angela?" I whispered. I stayed in my spot, despite the fact that I wanted to go take her in my arms.

"Yes." She looked up at me with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"In all honesty? Not really?" She smiled at me sadly. "I'd like to see Sarah. I want to see my, my daughter."

"Of course, and then I'll take you out like I promised." I smiled at her.

"Oh?" Angela asked, looking surprised. "Where will we be going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprised if I told you."

"I'm looking forward to it then." She gave me a smile that, luckily, reached her eyes.

We got loaded into the car, and I started toward the hospital. I took Angela's hand.

"I hope this is okay," I said quietly and squeezed her hand.

"I don't mind it." She squeezed back. "I like how cool your skin is."

"I rather like holding your hand."

Angela laughed. We were silent as I weaved in and out of traffic.

"Do you think …" Angela trailed off.

"Do I think what?" I asked gently.

"Should I have her call me Mom?" Angela bit her lip, a sign that I learned to mean she was nervous.

"She's your daughter now," I replied. "And you did want her to know a mother, but if it's too soon for you it's okay to wait."

"I can't replace my sister," she whispered and both of her hands clasped mine.

"You aren't. She has two mothers," I said. "One day you'll explain this to her, and she'll know."

"I can't tell you enough how much I so appreciate having you here," she whispered.

I looked at her since we were at a stop light. I brought my fingers to her jaw as he large brown eyes watched me. My fingers trailed her jaw as I looked into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the light turn green. Regretfully, I pulled away from Angela and drove forward. She kept both of her hands clasped in mine as we drove forward. I pulled up to my usual parking spot, even though I already did a shift late last night (or early this morning either way you looked at it).

I opened Angela's door before she could. I put her in her wheelchair. A part of me felt sad that I couldn't hold her hand. We silently walked through the hospital on our way to Sarah's room. She'd been put into a private room since she was mending now. We walked in to see Sarah sitting up with the speech pathologist, April. I loved watching April work. She had Sarah totally captivated.

"Hello, April," I said quietly as I pushed Angela in.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Didn't think we'd see you today." April leaned back.

A gasp came from Sarah, and she moaned loudly.

"Hi, Sarah." Angela reached out for her niece's hand.

"You must be Angela," April said. "I heard a lot from you from Dr. Cullen."

Angela blushed.

"I'm Sarah's speech pathologist, April." April reached out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Angela shook her hand.

"Did you look at her test results," April asked me.

"I already have, and I wanted to explain them to Angela," I said.

"Did you get the MRI done?" she asked me.

"Yes, I did, actually." I sat in a chair next to her. "A CT scan as well. We need to be thorough when it comes to her brain function so we can know how to help."

"Is she okay? What did they said?" she whispered.

"She's going to be okay, but her motor skills will have difficulty recovering, as well as her speech," I explained. "There were two parts of the brain that control her speech and movement that looked like they had some damage, either from hitting her head or from when her heart stopped."

"And that's why she's having a hard time talking and moving?" Angela asked.

"Exactly." I took her hand.

"And I think she's going to have a good recovery too," April added. "I just finished my assessment of her, and she's responding well for what she's gone through."

"Do you think she'll recover?" Angela asked with tears in her eyes.

"Better than I hoped for," I told her honestly.

She started to cry, and I didn't hold myself back. Kneeling on the floor, I took her in my arms and held her.

"She's going to be okay, Carlisle." She held me close.

"She is." I rubbed her back.

Sarah moaned again, and we pulled away.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, little bug." Angela laughed and turned to Sarah.

"I'll let you three get caught up. I have another appointment to go to. It was lovely to meet you, Angela," April said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"You too." Angela shook her hand.

"I'd like you to come tomorrow so we can go over what you can start with Sarah every day." April stood and put her chair to the side.

"I'd really like that." Angela said.

"Perfect. I'll be here working with Sarah at one, so how about we talk at one thirty?"

"I'll see you then." April left, leaving Angela and I alone with Sarah.

"Would you like me to hold you?" Angela asked Sarah.

Sarah made a moaning sound, which I took to mean yes.

"I'll lift her so you can hold her in your lap, Angela." I moved to the other side of the bed.

I picked up Sarah's head, cradling her carefully. Sarah made a moaning noise at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Sarah." I smiled at her, taking a moment to cradle her in my arms. "Are you feeling better now?"

Sarah moaned at me and smiled at me.

"That's good to hear, sweetie. You have a beautiful smile."

I looked up, meeting Angela's eyes. She gave me a warm smile that let me know I was doing something right.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded. "Okay. Be careful of the wires."

I carefully put the small two year old into her new mother's arms.

"Hello, there, little bug." Angela stroked Sarah's cheek. "I'm so glad I get to hold you today. I missed you last night."

Sarah moaned at Angela.

"Did Dr. Cullen take good care of you?" Sarah moaned, making us laugh. "I'm glad to hear it."

Angela smiled, and cupped Sarah cheeked. She leaned forward and kissed Sarah's forehead. Warmth spread through me. She'd be a wonderful mother to Sarah.

"I'm your new Mom," Angela whispered and became chocked up. "Your mom had to go away for a long time, my little bug, but we're a family now."

Tears rolled down Angela's cheeks as Sarah looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry for crying. I'm going to miss your mom very much." Angela wiped away her tears.

I put my hand on Angela's shoulder, earning a smile from her. Sarah yawned and looked up at us with her large, brown eyes.

"Are you tired, little bug?" Angela asked.

"She's had a long day, with all of the tests," I said quietly.

"I bet." Angela swayed her body side to side as Sarah's eyes begin to droop. I smiled as Angela stared at Sarah's face.

Sarah yawned again as her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed as she curled into Angela's body.

"How about we let her get some rest now, Angela," I said in a whisper.

Angela nodded. I took Sarah carefully in my arms as Angela moved to her wheelchair. I put Sarah down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, sweetie." I stood to see Angela looking at me with a new light in her eyes.

"You're so caring for her," she whispered.

"I love caring for her," I replied. "She's a big part of your life."

She smiled at me.

"Are you ready for our date now?" I asked.

A large smile crossed Angela's face, and she nodded. She gave Sarah another kiss before we left. Once we were in the car, I took her hand again.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Angela asked.

"To the park," I replied.

"The park?" she asked.

"On a little picnic." I grinned.

"With my leg?" She laughed.

"I shall carry you."

Angela laughed. "You are getting bold, Carlisle."

I laughed again as we pulled into a small park. Not many cars were there, just like Alice saw.

"I'm going to put a few things out, my dear. I'll be right back," I explained.

I pulled out a blanket and basket from the trunk. Looking around, I made sure no one was around before moving at vampire speed to a secluded spot. I went back to the car after placing the blanket and basket down on the ground. Within a moment, I opened Angela's door, making her jump.

"How did you get back so soon?" she asked.

"I used my speed." I frowned. "Didn't Alice tell you about that?"

"No. She left that part out. Are you sure you want to carry me?"

"Unless you're unsure," I replied.

"No." She smiled at me. "I enjoyed being held by you."

She blushed as looked down. I bent down so I was eye level and tilted her chin up at me.

"I enjoyed holding you," I replied.

Angela blushed further as I picked her up. She wound her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes as I walked. She swallowed hard and looked down. When we got to our stop, I put her gently on the blanket. I sat down next to Angela as he pulled her leg out in front of her.

Pulling the picnic basket toward me, I pulled out a sandwich for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she unwrapped the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I sat back as she ate her sandwich.

"Carlisle?" Angela asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to my sister's house tomorrow. I want …." She stopped and swallowed, and I took her hand in comfort. "I want to get a few of my sister's things, and some things for Sarah as well. I asked Alice to help me, but would you go too?"

"It depends on what time," I said. "I have a shift from eight to six tomorrow."

"Oh." Her face fell. "We were going in the afternoon. It'll have to be when I get done with Sarah."

"But I'd love to help you set up Sarah's room up at your house."

"That would be perfect." Angela smiled at me, making my heart warm up.

Angela took another bite of sandwich, leaving a blot of jelly on her cheek. I chuckled and pulled out a napkin for her. Reaching forward, I cleaned her cheek off. Angela blushed again, but took my hand. She finished her last bite of sandwich, and I pulled my arm around Angela. She signed and leaned against me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you took me out today," Angela whispered.

"Me too." I kissed her hair. "I want to be with you all the time."

"Me too," she whispered again.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." I ran my hand over her forearm.

"Yes?"

I pulled away slightly to I could turn and see her face. "I wanted to know … I mean, I …"

"Are you stuck for words, Carlisle?" Angela teased.

I laughed. "Sorry. Never perused a woman before."

"That's hard to believe that." Angela snorted. "I saw how many nurses were checking you out. Even a few guys were too, Carlisle."

"That doesn't mean I pursued them, my dear." I cupped her cheek. "I want you to be mine. I want to date you and have you be the woman in my life."

Angela's breath caught in her throat. "I want you too."

I leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her lips moved against mine as I pulled her close to me. I melted into her touch and feel of her skin. I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Angela whispered, blushing a little.

"My girlfriend."

I grinned as I leaned forward to kiss her again.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Angela's point of view: **

"Oh my gosh," Alice said as soon as I picked up the phone. "You have to tell me everything."

"Hold on, Alice," I said. "I just got home."

"I know. You need to tell me before Dad gets home," Alice gushed.

I laughed. "Well, we're official," I whispered, earning a scream from Alice. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Oh. I knew it! You two are so cute together. Angela, I'm so glad you found him. He's been so lonely. I know he doesn't want to admit it, but you're good for him," Alice gushed.

"He's so caring, Alice." I smiled as I held my phone to my head, using my shoulder and wheeled myself into the kitchen.

"Well, you sound happy," Alice replied.

"He's made me so happy, and he's been so supportive during the last couple of days." Thoughts of my family made my heart sink. "Alice?"

"Oh, honey. I know. Do you want me to come over?"

"I think that'd be a good idea," I managed to choke out.

"I'll be there in a few." I heard a click, signaling the end of the conversation.

I pushed myself into my kitchen and unlocked the backdoor, hoping that Alice would 'see' that and come in through that way. Sighing, pushed myself to get a glass of water, a few tears escaping. It was so strange that I could be so happy and depressed at the same time. When I found a man like Carlisle, I thought I'd be able to share this journey with Mom, but it was stolen from me. The thought made the tears come faster. Brushing them away, I filled up my cup from water from the fridge. Sipping my water, I leaned back. The glass door slid open, to reveal Alice. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey, sweetie." Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Hello."

"Want to talk about it?" She sat at the small kitchen table.

"Not really." I shrugged and moved toward her. "I talked to Carlisle quite a bit about it. I didn't want to be alone because then I'd think about it too much."

Alice laughed darkly. "I'm too familiar with that."

Over the next half an hour, Alice told me her story. It made me cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I grasped her hand.

"It's okay now. I have Jasper. The others don't know how much he means to me. He keeps me from getting lonely or thinking about my past." She squeezed my hand.

"I feel like Carlisle does the same." I smiled at her.

"We've both found wonderful men."

"I'd have to agree with you."

We ended up talking until the early morning. After a late breakfast and a shower, Alice and I drove over to the hospital.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a couple of books for Sarah," Alice said.

"Really?" I asked.

"They used to be Ness', but she has read them in ages. I'm sure Sarah can use them."

"I'm sure she'll love that. Would you like to read on to her?"

"I'd love to meet Sarah and read one to her. When Dad isn't talking about you, he's telling me about Sarah. She's very special to him."

I smiled. "When I think he can't be any more wonderful ..."

Alice laughed. Her eyes unfocused and refocused. "Sarah's going to love the book. She's so cute, Angela."

"Thank you." I smiled to myself.

Alice pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. _I wonder if we'll run into Carlisle,_ I thought. I grinned at the thought of us running into each other. It would show those nurses that he was mine. I blushed at the thought of being so possessive. Alice pushed me to Sarah's room, where we found April working with Sarah again. Much like yesterday, April had Sarah's undivided attention.

"Good job, Sarah." April smiled at Sarah and sat back to write something on her clipboard.

I knocked on the door frame. "I hope we're not early."

"No. You're just in time." April looked up and smiled, Alice pushed me up to Sarah's side. "Sarah did well today."

"Mmmm!" Sarah moaned.

"Yes, sweetie." April smiled at Sarah. "Yes, that's Mom, isn't it?"

"She knows me?" I asked. I was surprised she'd even want to call me Mom so soon.

"I've been working on helping her to say basic words, like mom." April turned to look at me. "She's very eager, it seems."

"She's such a smart girl. Aren't you, little bug?" I asked, reaching out to caress her hair.

"Mmmm." Sarah smiled up at me.

"Yes. Mommy's here." I kissed her cheeks. "I love you, little bug."

I took her hand as April said, "Are you ready to go over the homework you can do with her?"

I nodded, and listened as April discussed the at home excises I'd do with April. She even had me practice a few.

"I'll see Sarah every other day," April said. "It was nice working with you, Sarah."

Sarah moaned, making us laugh. "Such an eager, girl." April smiled and stood. "I'll see you all soon."

"Good bye, April," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hello, Sarah. I'm Alice, and I'm your mom's friend." Alice moved to sit next to Sarah, who stared at her with wide, curious eyes. "May I read a book to you?"

Alice held up the book she pulled from her large purse. I smiled as I sat back to watch Alice and Sarah. I laughed as Sarah oohed and awed at the book while Alice read it. She clearly loved it, much like Alice predicted. Near the end of the book, Alice had Sarah in giggles, making me laugh along with her.

"Having fun in here?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway, smiling. My heart flip flopped in my stomach at the sight of my _boyfriend_.

"We're just reading a book," Alice said.

"What are we reading?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room.

"Bbb!" Sarah said, smiling at Carlisle.

"Are you reading a book?" He moved to her other side and sat on the edge, and Sarah nodded.

I smiled as Alice finished the book and Carlisle took Sarah's hand. As Alice gave Sarah a hug and promised to visit tomorrow, I earned a wink from Carlisle. Once again, my stomach flopped. Blushing, I looked down.

Carlisle moved to my side quickly. "How are you feeling today?" He sat on the chair next to me.

"I'm good." I threaded my fingers with his when he took my hand. "Are you on your 'lunch' break?"

"Yes." He lowered his voice. "Plus, Alice saw when you two were going to be here, so I worked my schedule so I could see you and Sarah."

"I'm glad." I kissed his cheek. "What time will you be at the house?"

"Is seven okay?"

"That would be nice." I smiled at him. "We could put in a movie."

"I look forward to it." He surprised me when he leaned forward and kissed my chastely.

I glanced at Alice who was reading to Sarah again, but I noticed that there was a coy smile on her face. Even when I dated in high school, I wasn't comfortable with displays of affection. A beeping sound brought me back to Carlisle.

He picked his beeper off of his hip and sighed. "There's a gunshot victim coming in. I'll see you both later."

Carlisle gave me another kiss, leaving me breathless, before he left. I blushed and turned toward Sarah and Alice. Sarah had her head rested on Alice's arm, her eyes drooping and she yawned.

"It seems you've worn my daughter out, Alice," I said before she could say anything about her father and me.

"Two books were just too much excitement, it seems." Alice giggled.

"We should let her sleep and get going," I said. "We have a lot to do today."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into my family's house. I swallowed hard. Looking down, my heart thudded out of my chest.

"Angela, are you ready?" Alice whispered and took my hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I looked up at her kind face and squeezed her hand.

We got out of the car and made our way up the sidewalk.

"I thought the guys were going to meet us here," I said.

"They are," Alice said after hesitating.

"What's going on, Alice?"

"I thought you may need some time to look at things when it's just us," Alice said softly.

"I hadn't thought of that," I said quietly to myself.

We opened the door to find the house quiet and empty. The light on the kitchen was on, flooding light onto Sarah's toys on the floor. My heart broke at the sight. So much had been stolen from her. I had to be glad that I hadn't lost both parents at once. It would've been too much.

"Oh, Angela." Alice handed me a tissue; I hadn't realized that I'd been crying again.

"Sorry." I brushed away my tears and blew my nose.

"No problem. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Carlisle or my siblings." Alice sighed.

She leaned down to hug me as a few more tears escaped. "I'm so glad I have your friendship."

"Me too." Alice stood up. "Do you need a moment or should we get started?"

"We should get started." I blew my nose again. "Would you meet me in the last room on the left down the hall way? I want to check my mom's room."

Slowly, I rolled myself into Mom's room. The room was neat, just like her. Her dresser held her hairbrush, lotion, and her favorite perfume. I picked up the perfume and put it in my purse. She'd worn it for years, and it would always remind me of her. I sighed as I looked around the room. There wasn't anything else I wanted.

Moving to Sarah's room, Alice already had several boxes from the car and was putting clothes into them. _She moves so fast_, I thought. Within a minute she had all three boxes filled and closed them.

"Wow," I said as she smiled at me. "I'm glad I became friends with you, Alice."

Alice laughed. "I'm glad to be of use."

"We'll need to bring the furniture in here too," I said.

Within the next half an hour, Alice had everything taken down and packed away. When the doorbell rang, I wheeled myself to answer the door. Opening it, Edward and Jasper stood there with several dollies.

"Hello. Thank you for coming to help," I said pushing myself out of the way.

"No problem." Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice is giving me orders already."

"How … oh, right. The mind reading thing."

Edward chuckled. "It does come in handy at times, but most of the times it's a pain."

"Edward, come on," Alice said.

"Especially with a bossy sister," I said, making him laugh.

"You have no idea."

**Rosalie's point of view:**

I slowly walked to the room that Alice directed me to, glad that I'd hunted before I came over. The scent of blood was overwhelming. How Carlisle stood it, I didn't have any idea. I heard Carlisle talking even before I stepped into the little girl's room.

"May I check your tummy, Sarah?" Carlisle asked softly to the dark haired girl in the bed.

_She's smaller than I thought she'd be, _I thought.

"What do we own this visit?" Carlisle glanced up at me as he removed a bandage down the length of Sarah's belly.  
"I wanted to talk to you, and … and visit her," I whispered as I stepped into the room.

"Would you like to meet another daughter? This is Rosalie," Carlisle cooed at the little girl. "Rosalie, this is Sarah."

Sarah moaned as I stepped up next to her and made eye contact with me.

"Hello, Sarah." I smiled down at her.

Looking down at her tummy, an incision ran down her tummy, but that's what I was distracted by; a large bruise covered her torso.

"Oh, Carlisle. How …" I said.

"She had internal bleeding, Rosalie," Carlisle said, sadly.

"Are they always like this?" I caressed Sarah's hair, she winced as Carlisle used ointment on the end of a cotton swab to clean the stiches.

"Yes, and I've seen worse."

"Worse?" I looked into Sarah's eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie, that this happened to you."

Sarah moaned at me, and then frowned.

"I'm almost done, honey," Carlisle said. "I want you clean so you don't get sick again."

I smiled at Dad. He really did love her. Carlisle put a clean bandage on her stomach and covered her with a hospital gown.

"All done, Sarah." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

He put away his cleaning supplies just a nurse came in.

"Did Lucy get to clean her stiches?" she asked.

"I just did," Carlisle explained.

"Strange you'd clean them with her when you don't do it for other patients." The nurse didn't realize we'd heard her as she left the room.

"Dad. Why are you doing something for her when you don't do it for others?" I asked, sitting down.

"I figured you'd confront me sometime." Dad sighed and sat in the chair across from me.

"Is Angela really your mate?" I whispered.

"I'm sure of it," he replied. "I care for her every much, I dare even say love."

"I sort of figured." I shrugged. "You've been walking on air."

"Why did you want to talk to me about it then?" Dad asked.

"Struggling with change again," I admitted. "I knew if she was your mate, I couldn't ruin it for you, Dad. I don't want to push you away or hurt you like I did Edward."

"Oh, Rosalie," Dad whispered. "Please don't think I'm replacing you, though."

I laughed gently. "I forget how well you know me. Plus, Angela's a nice girl. I couldn't hurt this precious little girl." I put my hand on Sarah's.

"You'd make a wonderful big sister, Rosalie." Dad smiled at me.

"I hope so, Dad. Oh, that's why Alice put the stuffed animal into my purse." I pulled a floppy bunny out of it. "This is for you, Sarah."

Sarah gasped as I held up the bunny for her to see, and she smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

Sarah nodded and I placed the bunny in her arms.

"He'll stay with you through the night so if Dad isn't here, you'll have a friend to help you."

Sarah's eyes lit up as her arms moved slowly around the bunny. I knew we'd become close as the years would grow on.

"I'm glad you've met them, Dad," I whispered.

"Me too, Rosalie," Dad replied. "Me too."

**Let me know what you think of Rosalie's point of view. There will be more fluff next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlisle's point of view: **

Walking up the walkway, I held a dozen roses in my hands. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were in the doorway, saying goodbye to Angela. Alice bent down to give her a hug. I was hoping they'd be gone by the time I got here, at least the selfish part of me wanted to be alone with my girlfriend after a long day at work. Edward coughed as my three of my children turned to walk toward me.

"Goodnight, Dad." Edward smirked at me. "Don't stay too late."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Alice hugged me. She only called me 'Daddy' when she was in a giddy mood.

I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Dad." She squeezed my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Not too late." She smiled at me.

"What, is it gang up on Dad night?" I teased my children.

They laughed, and Edward winked at me as Alice followed her older brother and Jasper to my car to take it home for the night. I turned to see Angela smiling at me as she sat in the doorway. I swallowed as I took in her beauty.

"You brought me flowers," she said.

"I did." I leaned down and kissed her.

"They're beautiful, Carlisle." She took the flowers, smelled them, and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

I laughed softly. "You reminded me a bit of Renesmee."

"Why?"

"Because I bought her some yellow flowers and she had the same reaction."

She smiled at me. "You're such a good grandfather."

"I also got some for Alice to take Sarah tomorrow," I told her softly. "Rosalie brought her a bunny today, and she moved to hold it."

"Really?" Angela brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Yes. Our little girl is strong, Angela."

She looked at me with warmth and lifted her hand up to reach for me. I took her hand, and was surprised when she pulled herself up to stand. Wrapping my right arm around her waist, I pulled her close, and up so she wouldn't have to stand on her feet. She leaned up to kiss me. Completely forgetting about the flowers, I cupped her cheek and dropped them in the process. Her kisses were timid, but I could feel the passion behind them anyway.

She pulled away. "You are the most caring man I've ever met."

Her soft whisper hit my mouth, and I dipped my head to kiss her again. She moaned gently as I deepened our kisses. After a few moments, I pulled away. Angela was breathing hard as she put her head on my chest. I wound both of my arms around her, holding her close to my heart that she stolen several days ago.

"Carlisle?" she whispered.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked.

"Not that I don't mind kissing you, I'd rather not have people catch us making out on my porch."

I laughed. "That's not a bad idea to let men in the neighborhood know you're mine."

"Hey, now." She hit me playfully on the shoulder.

I kissed her briefly before helping her sit down on the chair and bent down to pick up the flowers.

"Did she really move?" Angela asked.

"Yes. She moved her arms around the stuffed animal."

"How amazing." She turned to push herself into the entry way and into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind Rosalie visiting her today," I said.

"Why did she visit?" Angela asked. "Not that I don't mind."

"She wanted to talk with me, mostly," I admitted. "She has a hard time with change."

"I hope I'm not causing any problems with your family," she said quietly, looking a little dejected.

"No, it's not that. She's supportive of us, and I think Sarah will warm her over. She loves children," I explained.

"I'm glad then she's okay with us." Angela pulled out a picture and held it out for me. "Will you fill this with water?" she asked.

"Sure." I took it from her and set the roses down on the counter top.

I turned on the water and filled the picture up. After putting the roses into them, I turned toward Angela.

"Where do you want it?" I asked.

"On the dining room table, please."

"Of course." I placed them on the table, and turned to see her smiling.

"Thank you."

"Shall we start on Sarah's room?" I asked.

"Actually, we finished it already," she said. "I sort of wanted to wait for you to be here, but Alice insisted they help so we could watch a movie when you got here, but I think she wanted to decorate a room more than anything."

I laughed. "That sounds like her. I wouldn't mind taking the offer for the movie though, as long as you sit on the couch with me."

"I think I can manage that," she replied. "Let's go look at what I have."

We moved into the living room, where several DVDs sat on the coffee table. "I set out some I thought we could watch," Angela said.

She picked up the titles, and I picked up 'Pride and Prejudice'. "I enjoyed this book, so let's watch this one."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She moved to put the TV and DVD on with her remote.

I quickly put the DVD into the player and sat on the couch. "Come sit by me?" I asked.

She blushed, but moved to sit on my right, pulling the ottoman toward her, so she could put her leg up.

After pressing play, I couldn't stand it any longer, and I put my arm around her. She sighed and cuddled into my side as my left hand picked up her hand. We were silent, enjoying the movie as we cuddled on the couch.

"Mmm, this is so nice," she whispered.

"What is?" I asked.

"Just sitting with you," she explained as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Having you hold me. It wasn't like this with my other relationships."

"Of course it wasn't with those little boys. They didn't know what they were doing."

She laughed. "They didn't know how to cuddle?"

"Not with my girl." I kissed her again.

She sighed and rested her head on my chest. Instead of watching the movie, I watched her face out of the corner of my eye. She watched the movie with rapt attention, her eyes never leaving the screen, but after five minutes, they began to droop. Within a few more moments, she was fast asleep. She snored softly as her mouth hung open. Her lips captivated me as I watched her. Sighing, she turned her body toward me wrapped her right arm around my waist.

"Hmmm, Carlisle," she muttered.

"I'm here, my sweet girl." I kissed her head. "Sleep well, honey."

Through the rest of the night, I held my beloved as she slept soundly. When light filtered into the room, Angela stirred. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open, showing me her beautiful brown eyes. Sighing, she looked up at me in confusion.

"What happened?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"You fell asleep, darling." I kissed her forehead.

"Really?" She frowned and pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're … you're car's still in the driveway …." She trailed off and bit her lip. "What if people think we …."

"I actually had Jasper drive it home last night," I said.

She sighed and leaned back. "That's a relief."

"I hope you know that I'd never take advantage of you like that," I whispered.

"Oh, I know that. I just don't want other to think that … that about us." She blushed furiously.

"Exactly why I had Jasper take my car home." I cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at me. "I thought I may stay here late, and I didn't want others think the same."

She leaned up to kiss me chastely. "I appreciate the thought."

"Anything for you, my dear." I wrapped my arms around her again, drawing her close to me.

She giggled as I placed a kiss below her ear. "I hope you're okay with my physical affections so far, and you'll let me know if I go too far."

"I will." She reached up to kiss me. "But I do have to admit that I'm a little reserved with public displays of affection."

I ran my hand up her arm and neck to cup her cheek. "I'm glad to know that, but I'll be sad for the chance to wear you on my arm to show that you're my girl."

She snorted. "Are all vampires as protective of their girlfriends?"

"Only the ones with the most beautiful girlfriends are."

She laughed. "You're cute."

"And you're beautiful."

Dipping my head, I kissed her for several long moments before she pulled away.

"Sorry. I need to use the restroom," she said sheepishly.

"Of course. Would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be lovely." She smiled as she moved to her chair.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out bacon and eggs. As I looked for pans, I listened closely to her sounds in case she fell. Turning on the stove, I put two slices of bacon on it. Just as I whisked the eggs, Angela pushed herself into the kitchen.

"I'd really like to get crutches," she said thoughtfully. "I hate wheeling myself around in this thing."

"Maybe in a few days," I replied pouring the eggs onto the pan. "I'd feel safer in case your concussion flairs up."

"If I must."

"I insist."

She shook her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Alice left you some clothes in the bathroom, by the way," she said after taking a few sips.

"She must've seen that I would've stay," I said lightly, pulling out a plate for her.

"Hhhmmm." She took another drink. "When will Sarah come home?"

"Several days," I replied, putting the eggs on the plate. I turned over the bacon. "I'd may take a few days off to stay with her, just in case."

"We'd like that."

I grinned to myself as I put the bacon on her plate, grabbed some napkins, and moved to her table. My grin widened when she came to sit next to me, and I placed my hand on her knee as she began to eat.

"This is wonderful, Carlisle. Thank you for making me breakfast." She used her napkin to wipe off her fingers.

"Anytime." I smiled at her.

"So, where did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"When Renesmee was born, we all learned to cook. Actually, Edward learned when he started to date Bella, but the rest of us wanted to learn when the baby was born so we could all care for her."

"That sound wonderful. Maybe, well, I guess it's up to Edward and Bella, but maybe Renesmee can come stay over once Sarah's home for a few days."

"Ness would love that. She doesn't get to see many kids since we moved."

"She was able to interact with other kids? Bella and Alice told me she grew too fast to be around others." She looked puzzled.

"There are others … we, it's not my secret to tell, but there were other non-humans back in Forks, and our families interacted with each other, including several children." I took her hands since she was done eating.

She caressed my hands with her thumbs.

"What would you like to do now, my dear? I have the day off."

"Hmmm. I have no idea. Any ideas?" she replied. "Well, other than a nice visit with Sarah."

"We could bring her lunch, or ice cream rather. She's only been able to eat soft foods so far."

"I'm sure she'd love that, and so would I."

"It's a plan then." She leaned forward to kiss me.

I gave her several, long slow kisses.

"You'd better change," she replied when she pulled away, "so we can go see her."

"I'll be out in a moment, my love."

"Okay. It may take me longer."

"I'd wait forever for you." I have her my most convincing smile.

She blushed again as I stood to make my way to the bathroom. Closing myself in the bathroom, I changed my clothes in a matter of moments. As I opened the door, the phone rang. Angela's voice came from her bedroom."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Webber?"

"This is her," her voice replied.

"Yes. We need you to come to the hospital. I'm afraid we have some news about your daughter."

**Another cliffhanger. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Angela's point of view:**

I dropped the phone as the doctor talked, and I didn't really hear him past the words high fever. My breath came in spurts; I couldn't, wouldn't lose her. She and Carlisle were my everything now. Sarah was sick, possibly worse than before while I was enjoying time with my boyfriend. Guild flooded me. Carlisle opened the door, and he looked at me with concern. He quickly moved to pick up the dropped phone. He started to talk into it, but I didn't hear what they were saying. Carlisle hung up the phone and kneeled in front of me.

"She's going to be okay," Carlisle said. "She just has a fever."

"But she's sick, and I'm not there to comfort her," I whispered.

"We'll leave now then, my love." He took my hands and squeezed them in comfort. "May I drive your car?"

I nodded. The hospital was only five minutes away, but it seemed like it took hours to get there. Every light was red, and I clutched Carlisle's hand in a death grip. Leaning my head on his arm, a few tears escaped.

"Angela, honey. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just thinking if the worst happened, I couldn't lose her, Carlisle. I couldn't bear it."

"And I wouldn't let this happen, my love." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "They have medication that they gave her to help fight the fever."

"What about infection. I remember being told that if she has a fever it's a sign of infection," I argued.

"Then we're catching it early and preventing it. She may need a higher dose of antibiotics." He took both of my hands after we pulled into his parking spot. "I won't let anything happen to her. She's a strong little girl, so I know she'll fight, my love."

He brushed my tears away as I regained my composure. His lips touched my forehead before got out of the car and headed toward my daughter's room. Alice and, much to my surprise, Jasper was there, sitting on the right side of Sarah's bed.

"I fed before I came," Jasper said before we could say anything, looking at Carlisle. "Alice saw our visit."

Carlisle frowned as he looked at his son. I ignored them as I wheeled to the left side of Sarah's bed. Her face was pale and white, and her eyes flickered under her closed eyelids. I put my hand on her warm forehead, which was sticky with sweat. I sighed as I took her little hand in mine.

"She's sleeping well," Jasper said, breaking me out of my agony. "That's why she wanted me to come, so I could help her sleep. She sees it as helping her get better."

Tears filled my eyes as he talked; this family was blessing Sarah and me so much. They spilt over as Carlisle put his arm around me.

"She's going to be okay, Angela," Carlisle whispered into my ear. "She's a fighter."

"Thank you," I whispered into the room.

Calming waves hit me as I held Sarah's hand while Carlisle rubbed my back. Carlisle talked quietly with his children as I watched over Sarah. Leaning forward, I put my hand on her forehead and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Could we give her a bath?" I asked Carlisle. "She hasn't been washed since the crash."

"When she's better," Carlisle replied. "One of the nurses will most likely sponge bathe her."

"I'm so eager to have her home," I whispered, placing my head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I am too, love." I felt him kiss my head.

We were silent as Carlisle held me as I held Sarah's hand. I closed my eyes to lean my head on Carlisle's shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a jerking sensation come from Sarah's hand and I was out of Carlisle's arms. Opening my eyes, my stomach dropped. Sarah's eyes were rolling back and she was jerking violently. I sat slack jawed as I watched the convolutions.

"Jasper, get a nurse and doctor on call. Now," Carlisle said as he stood over Sarah's side.

Tears ran down my cheeks, I was so scared. Alice walked to my side, her eyes wide and she put her arm around me.

"Angela, I think you should wait outside, honey," Carlisle said. "Alice, please."

Numbly, I let Alice pushed me to the hallway, we moved to chairs by the door, where I rested my head on her shoulder and cried openly.

"I'm sorry," Alice said. Her voice sounded chocked up. "I didn't see it happening until a moment before."

I sobbed as I tried to listen to what was happening to Sarah in her room. I heard a lot of medical terms that I didn't understand, but what scared me the most was hearing that Sarah would have to be moved back to the intensive care unit.

"She can't go back there, Alice. She can't," I whispered.

"She'll be okay," Alice said.

I didn't say it, but I was afraid that Sarah got worse so quickly that Alice didn't catch it. Tears silently leaked down my cheeks as I leaned against the wall.

"Angela?" Carlisle came out of the room, looking at me with concern.

A fresh wave of tears came up as he stepped forward to hold me. He rocked my body back and forth as I cried.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Her high temperature cause her to have a seizure," Carlisle explained.

"Will she have more," I whispered.

"It's very unlikely," he whispered into my ear. "She'll have a longer recovery than I thought she would."

My heart sunk. I wanted my daughter home soon. A few more tears leaked from my eyes, and Carlisle brushed them away.

"They're going to move her to the ICU again, love," Carlisle said, standing. "Do you want to follow her?"

I nodded as a team of people pushed her bed out the door. Carlisle pushed me behind the door.

"They'll be a good team to watch over there," Carlisle said quietly.

"Will she be okay, Carlisle?" I whispered.

"She will, love," Carlisle replied, stopping outside of a room where they'd taken Sarah.

Jasper and Alice walked up next to us. Alice head was down while Jasper talked to her quietly with his arm around her.

"All my fault," I heard Alice say.

"Alice?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

"I'm so sorry, Angela," she replied. "I didn't … I didn't see her …"

"It's okay, Alice," I said to her. "It isn't your fault."

"Alice, you can't blame yourself." Carlisle held out his arms for his daughter, and she practically went running into them.

I heard her sobs as Carlisle held her. I felt glad that she cared about Sarah as much as I did. Brushing away my tears again, we waited for word from the doctors, official word anyway. Carlisle could hear what they were saying and whispered as he heard what was happening in Sarah's room. I held Carlisle's hand tightly, and I was sure if he was human he'd protest with how hard I was holding it.

"They're coming to talk to us now," Carlisle said softly to me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I sat up straight as the doctor came out with a grim look on his face.

"She's stable now," he started. "We'll be watching her closely. We believe, as I think you do too Dr. Cullen, that her seizure was due to her fever. We're still trying to get her fever down as well."

"What medication did you give her?" Carlisle asked.

The doctor replied, and the two doctors started using medical terms that were over my head.

"I always get grilled when I'm looking after a doctor's loved one," the doctor said.

"Can't help it," Carlisle replied. "We need her healthy and at home."

"We'll do our very best then, as always," the doctor replied.

"May we see her?" I asked.

"Yes, but only two at a time," he replied.

Carlisle couldn't get me in there fast enough. Much like I'd first seen her after the crash, she was hooked up to many machines and tubes. It made my heart sink again. I loathed seeing her like this. Taking her hand, I leaned forward to kiss the top of it. Jasper and Alice went home; I think Alice wanted to say, but I could sense Jaspers growing discomfort.

"Angela, you need to eat something," Carlisle said, placing a tray down next to me. When had he gone to get food?

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Please, love." I looked at Carlisle gave me a very convincing smile. "You need to keep up your strength for her."

"I suppose," I replied.

I picked up a sandwich from the tray and ate it without tasting it. Hours later, Carlisle dragged me away from my daughter, and I was barely able to keep my eyes open.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow," Carlisle said. "I have a shift at 9, so you'll be able to sit with Sarah."

"I'd really appreciate that," I replied as he kneeled in front of me. "I'd go crazy at home with her sick and you not here."

"I'll be missing both of you." Carlisle leaned forward to kiss me.

I kissed him back for several moments. His kisses were tender and sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle said when he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Mmhmm," I said.

Leaning forward, I kissed him again.

"Good night, sweetheart," Carlisle pulled away.

I frowned, wishing there were more kisses. The next morning, I found myself sitting by Sarah's side again. She was awake, but very groggy from the fever reducing medication.

"I'm here, little bug," I said holding hand. "Are you feeling better today?"

She looked toward me and blinked slowly.

"Here is your stuffed bunny." I placed it in her arms. "Are you enjoying having him here with you?"

I leaned forward to stroke her hair. I remember Mom did this when I was younger when I was sick. It was very soothing. Hopefully, it'd help her feel better.

"Sleep well, honey. You must be feeling so tired." I kissed her cheek.

A knock on the door frame behind me made me jump.

"Sorry," the female voice said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I gave Rosalie a sheepish smile.

"I hoped to visit her today," Rosalie stepped into the room, carrying a small teddy bear. "Dad told me what happened."

"She'd love for you to visit," I told my former classmate. "She loves her stuffed rabbit."

"Renesmee and chose this for her." Rosalie sat across from me and held up the bear.

"She loves stuffed animals, and I'm sure they're a great comfort to her," I replied.

"I hope so." Rosalie smile as she placed the bear next to the bunny.

"Thank you so much for this," I said quietly.

"It's no problem," Rosalie said. "If my daughter was sick, I'd want this kind of support as well."

"I don't know what to say," I said, feeling surprised.

"Well, you've made Dad very happy," Rosalie said. "Just think of it as me returning the favor."

"He's made me so happy as well," I replied. "I feel like the lucky one."

Rosalie laughed. "You should see how he acts at home now. He'll kill me for saying this, but he's always whistling or humming. He's even hugging us more often."

I felt myself blush. "Thanks, I think."

"No problem." Rosalie smiled back at me.

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle's point of view, three weeks later: **

"Is the car seat secure, Carlisle?" Angela asked from the passenger's seat as I placed Sarah into her car seat.

"Yes. We've checked it five times, my dear." I buckled Sarah, earning a frown from her. "Do you not like your seat, honey? We'll be home soon."

I kissed Sarah's cheek and moved to the front seat.

"Can you believe we're finally taking her home?" Angela asked as she took my hand.

"Finally. It's been a long month," I replied. "I'm just glad that both of you weren't in the hospital at the same time."

"Me too," I replied. "I needed to be there for Sarah."

"Oww!" Sarah said loudly.

"Do you want out? She never did like sitting in her car seat," Angela remarked. "We'll be there soon, honey."

"Oww, Mommeee!"

"Silly girl." I saw Angela smile again, making my dead heart flutter.

I loved her. Swallowing, I fought the desire to tell her my feelings. I wasn't sure how she'd take it or how she's react. Eventually, we pulled into Angela's driveway, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the pathway into the house. Alice was bouncing on her feet while my blonde haired daughter was more calm, but still excited. Her eyes glowed and a smile covered her face. Once again, I was amazed at how a child could bring out life in her.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," Alice chirped. "I can't wait until she sees her room, and Rosalie picked up a favorite treat of hers."

I sighed as I picked up Sarah from her car seat. I cradled her body carefully; she still had poor motor skills, but they were on the mend. She was able to lift and move her head now as well as move her hands and arms slightly. When she saw Rosalie and Alice, she flopped her hands at them.  
"Hello, my friend. Are you ready to be home?" Alice asked as she kissed Sarah's cheek.

Sarah laughed at Alice as she peppered Sarah's face with kisses.

"Al," Sarah said when Alice pulled away.

"Good girl. You remember my name!" Alice gave her one more kiss to allow Rosalie to great Sarah.

"Hello, my gorgeous girl," Rosalie said, placing a soft kiss on Sarah's cheek.

"Ose!" Sarah said, fluttering her fingers.

"Do you need a hug?" Rosalie took Sarah from my arms and hugged her to her body.

Rosalie smiled as she rocked her body back and forth while we looked up to the front door. I waited for Angela to catch up as she used her crutches.

"I see your daughters have stolen my daughter, Carlisle," she teased.

I laughed. "Much like Renesmee has, she's got them around her fingers."

We followed Rosalie and Alice into the house, which was decorated with a large pink banner that read 'Welcome Home, Sarah'.

"Ooohh!" Sarah lifted her hand toward the sign.

"Do you like the sign Alice got you?" Rosalie asked as they stepped under the sign.

"Ees!" Sarah said, loudly, making everyone laugh.

"Are you ready for your dinner?" Alice said, standing next to Rosalie and Sarah.

"Mmmm, oood. Mommeee, ooood," Sarah looked around for Angela.

"Is it time for dinner?" Angela asked.

"Ees." Sarah nodded her head.

"Let's go eat," Angela said.

We went into the small dining room where a small pizza sat with cups of apple juice (Sarah's favorite) and plates. Angela sat next to Rosalie, and I sat on her left.

"Are you ready for some pizza?" I asked.

"Eess!" Sarah replied.

I laughed as Angela pulled a slice for Sarah and two for herself. Rosalie cut the pizza into tiny pieces. Sarah was learning to chew solid food, and did well with small bites. Angela ate slowly, always watching Sarah with concern as she sat on the edge of her seat. During the time when Sarah was learning to eat again, she'd chocked before. It scared Angela and me to death.

"Ore!" Sarah said when Rosalie didn't cut a piece fast enough for her.

"Sarah, sometimes you need to wait, honey. Ask Rosalie please," Angela said.

"Eeesee ore, ose," Sarah said in her broken speech.

"Thank you for asking so nicely." Rosalie kissed the top of her head and fed her another bite.

My girls finished dinner, and I put the dishes in the dishwasher and took out the trash.

"You know I could've done that," Rosalie said as I hugged her after putting in a liner in the trash bin. "You and Angela deserve a rest after everything you've done for Sarah."

"I believe it's the man's job to take out the trash," I said, making her giggle.

"I've had the best time today," she whispered to me.

"I have too. I enjoy being with all of my girls."

"We do too, Daddy," she whispered into my shirt.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." She kissed my cheek while we heard Sarah laugh from the living room.  
"I think I'm going to play with her for a while before we go," Rosalie said.

"Perfect," I said. "I'd like to sit with Angela outside for a bit."

I followed my daughter into the living room, where Alice sat supporting Sarah in her lap. They played with Legos.

"Pay, ose?" Sarah asked.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie had all played a lot with Sarah in the hospital. Rosalie started to talk and play with Rosalie as I approached Angela, who sat on the couch.

"Shall we sit on the porch?" I asked.

"That would be lovely." She smiled as she got to her feet.

When we got to the porch, I held the door open for her.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"You're welcome, my dear," I replied.

"It's such a lovely night," Angela commented as she sat in the swing and placed her crutches on the ground.

"Not as lovely as you." I sat next to her, making us rock back and forth.

"You're too sweet."

I put my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. We were silence for several moments as we swung back and forth.

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better homecoming for Sarah," she said. "Except maybe the ability to use two legs."

"A few more weeks and you'll be able to walk." I kissed the top of her head.

"Until then you'll just have to be here to help me more often," she commented.

"Anything for the woman I love," I said softly.

I felt Angela stiffen slightly and then look up at me with her large, brown eyes round. "What?" she whispered.

"Anything for the woman I love," I repeated.

I vaguely heard squeals from my daughters as I dipped my head to kiss Angela. She surprised me when she threaded her fingers through her hair, deepening our kiss. Eventually, I pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes were cloudy from our kisses, her lips were swollen.

"I love you too, Carlisle," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, darling." I gave her short kisses as I pulled her onto my lap. "So much. I've waited for you for so long."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She put her head on my shoulder; her breath hit my neck.

"You're worth the wait," I replied. "You know what's funny?"

"Hmmm?"

"That I wanted to take things slow with you, but we've only been dating for nearly a month and we're telling each other that we love each other."

"It is strange," she replied, looking a little sad.

I pulled her closer to me, knowing she was thinking of her family. Wrapping my arms around her, I gave her comfort as she placed her head on my chest.

"Shall we go check on Sarah?" I asked after several moments.

"That'd be a good idea," she replied.

"Going into that anxious mom mode, I see," I teased gently. "Bella was beside herself the first time she didn't go hunting with Renesmee."

"Can't help it if I miss my baby girl." She smiled as I set her on her feet.

Without losing contact with my hand on her hip, I bent down to get her crutches.

"Here you are, my love."  
I gave her chaste kiss before we went inside. Sarah was still playing with Rosalie and Alice, but her eyes seem to droop and she yawned.

"Mommeee!" Sarah said when she saw Angela.

"Hello there!" Angela replied. "Are you having fun?"

"I pay. Fun!" Sarah sound out fun slowly, much like she'd been doing all week in physical therapy.

"That's good." Angela and I laughed.

"I brought her some i-c-e c-r-e-a-m," Rosalie spelled out; Sarah loved ice cream and demanded it every time she heard the word. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Angela sighed as she took a seat on the couch. "Maybe just a scoop of it for her."

"I'll grab her a bowl," I said. "Would you like some too, darling?"

"Yes, please." Angela gave me a huge smile that warmed my heart.

Grinning like crazy, I went into the kitchen to grab the treat. I got a scoop for Sarah while getting several scoops for Angela. Walking into the living room, I paused as I took in the scene. My two daughters were smiling as Alice guided Sarah's hand as she built a tower. Angela was grinning to herself as she watched her daughter play with my girls. This was how life was supposed to be. Angela and Sarah made my life complete

"Look, Sarah," Alice said after they put another block on their tower. "Look at what Dad has."

Sarah gasped. "I-eeem! I-eeem, Al!"

"Yes. Ice cream," Alice said, smiling. "Would you like to eat it with me?"

"Eeezee!" Sarah fluttered her hand, a sign she was excited.

"Let's go, honey."

Alice quickly moved to me and grabbed Sarah's bowl and moved to the love seat. I put the bowl into Angela's hand before I moved to Alice's side. I wanted to sit next to the two girls.

"Make sure you hold her back, Alice," I reminded her.

"I know, Dad." Alice frowned at me before scooping up a bite and feeding it to Sarah.

"Mmm!" Sarah said loudly.

"Is that good?" Alice asked.

Sarah nodded vigorously as she watched Alice get her another spoonful. Every time Sarah got a bit, she'd make a sound of pleasure, making me smile at her. She was such a precious girl, and I loved her very much, as much as my other girls, in fact. I'd hope she'd become my daughter one day as well. When Sarah finished her bowl, I took the girl. She yawned as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to get clean?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Rosalie was there at the sink, setting up the tub. We'd gotten a tub that was often used on infants to clean her. I felt more comfortable cleaning her here rather than the tub where I was more in control of the water. I carefully undressed Sarah, and placed her bottom in the tub where I wouldn't get her bandage wet. Rosalie handed me a sponge, and I cleaned her upper body, avoiding her bandage as much as I could, even though she was nearly done healing. I couldn't risk her getting an infection, which had caused her high fever and seizure. Throughout the bath, Sarah started to yawn more and more frequently. After drying her, I rubbed lotion onto her skin, which made her body slack even more.

"You'd think a bath was the most relaxing thing in the world," Alice mused as she watched from my side.

"It does appear to be so," I replied as I dress Sarah warm pajamas.

"Good night, my friend." Alice kissed Sarah's cheek, and Sarah hummed in response. "I have that I have to go now, but Jasper wanted to hunt."

"Good night, my dear." I kissed Alice's cheek. "Please be safe."

I walked slowly into the living room, where Rosalie hugged Angela as she sat on the couch.

"I'll see you soon," Rosalie said, smiling as she stood. "I'd love to see Sarah again."

"And we'd love to have you," Angela smiled up at my daughter. "You know that."

"And you," Rosalie said, turning toward me to give Sarah a kiss. "Sleep well, little one. I'll see if I can get Mommy to let me get you another stuffed animal."

Angela giggled as Rosalie kissed Sarah's cheeks. Sarah had about ten stuffed animals that Rosalie gave her. I handed Sarah off to Angela to hold as I walked the girls to their cars; I had an over protective dad in me that wanted to make sure they were safe, even though there wasn't much that could harm them, and I doubted it was even in the area. After watching them drive away, I went back inside.

Angela held Sarah as she laid her head on her chest. Angela's fingers ran through Sarah's hair as Sarah fought sleep. A wide smile spread over her face as she looked at her daughter. She was so perfect at being a mother, that I regretted that I couldn't, wouldn't give her children. At least there was Sarah. She'd never know that it'd like not to experience this, much like Rosalie did. I hated that Rosalie couldn't have this; I knew it'd make my daughter bloom to be a mother.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I went to sit next to Angela. I placed my arm around her, and she melted into my side, never stopping the motion of her fingers through Sarah's hair.

"This has been such a nice night," Angela said softly, so the little girl wouldn't wake up.

"It has, indeed, my darling." I kissed her temple. "I loved a night with my girls."

"I like that you think of Sarah as one of your girls," Angela whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I'm sure there are guys out there who wouldn't want to date a single mother," Angela replied. "I'm lucky to have found you."

"I think it the other way around." I squeezed her gently. "I'm lucky to find you both."

"I love you, Carlisle. More than I could put into words."

She turned to her head to kiss me. We broke apart when Sarah moaned and moved her head.

"I love you both." I kissed Angela's nose. "More than I could put into words."

Life couldn't get any better.

**Please review! **


End file.
